A Forgotten Angel
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Vincent gets a go at raising a child. His and Lucrecia's daughter Sakura! How will this man with no knowledge of children ever bond with this eleven year old? The first chapter is a small bit boring but will get better! R&R!


Okay, this fic has got some of the characters from Card captors but don't worry you do not have to watch the series to understand the story! The names and actions just came to mind for this fic.

Any one who reviews will get a bunch of credit! And flames are NOT welcome! If any one has any ideas please tell me! I can not do longer chapters because my computer is playing up such as 'system shutdown, and not letting me do my stories without leaving a space where I do not need one!' If any one knows how to stop it then please tell me!

Okay enjoy!

I have never played the game! But have seen the Japanese cut scenes for the sequel for final fantasy vii advent children which is called dirge of Cerberus.

Prologue: Angel Sakura

An eleven year old girl with short light blondish brownish hair, green eyes, and very pale skin was running through a wood where trees, rocks, and cliff edges were, hidden by the darkness of the night. Behind her the terrifying sounds of voices calling for her and the sound of engines to bikes and other motors. She ran behind a large tree trunk so the bright lights couldn't spot her and take her back to that horrifying lab, where she would be strapped down, sedated, and have who knows what done to her. It was bad enough that she found it hard to control her powers and not hurt any one.

At last the people and dogs past leaving the girl to climb up a tall tree and hide there for the night.

The next morning the young girl felt some one hovering over her. When she opened her dark green eyes she saw a man with a rather dark look to him. (Vincent.)

He helped her down from the tree and then tried to get her to talk to him. "Who are you?" He asked her sitting down on the floor next to her. She starred at him for quite a few minutes until he repeated the question. "Who. Are. You?" He repeated slower this time.

"Sakura," She replied her voice childish but some what mature.

"Sakura, what was all that noise last night?" He asked her. She was about to answer but several people on motor bikes surrounded them before Sakura could answer him.

A dark skinned man got off one of the bikes; he did give a rather creepy feeling in the air. "Vincent!" He called surprisingly knowing Vincent's name. "Give us back the daughter of Lucrecia!"

Vincent's face lit up in confusion when he mentioned her name. "…Lucrecia?" He quickly stood up and looked at the gang waiting to take this girl back to the labs. "How is she Lucrecia's daughter?"

The dark man just laughed with an evil look on his face. "If she is her daughter, then I can not let you take her." Sakura looked up at him in surprise hiding behind him. She expected him to just hand her over to them.

The man stopped laughing and stated frowning. Sakura saw him grab a gun and shoot several bullets at them. Everyone waited for them to hit him but the blows never came. Sakura had her hands in front of her, a blue see through wall in front of the two causing the bullets to just jump off and fall to the floor. Sakura had her eyes closed in concentration and heard another bullet bounce off the side of the oval that she had put Vincent and herself in.

Everyone started firing at a high speed and Sakura found it hard to keep this up. It was draining all her power. In the end they stopped shooting, and the two victims wondered why. Sakura was not sure whether they had either stopped for a reason or if they just wanted to wait until she put the shield down and then start shooting again.

At last her power gave out and the shield died down. And they started shooting again. Sakura waited to be hit or hear Vincent's body hit the ground, but there was nothing. When she opened her eyes all she could see was red. She could tell that the bullets were firing but they weren't hitting anyone!

She gasped when she left the ground and flew off! She hadn't even summoned her white wings yet!

Sakura kept her eyes closed until she felt herself land and felt some one looking at her. '_She even looks like her…' _Vincent thought watching her stand up and walk over to him. "Vincent wasn't it?" She asked him. He nodded and Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you any thing that you ask." She told him sitting down on a branch.

Vincent sat next to her. "Well you could start off with where you're from and what all the noise was last night."

Sakura sighed. She really didn't want to answer this question. "I…come from a lab near here. I'm an experiment, the strongest there is. Late night I escaped and they found out and followed me."

"Is Lucrecia you're mother?"

Sakura looked down. "Yes. But there's something that you should know. It might be a bit of a shock though."

"What is it?" He asked expecting the worse.

Sakura looked down. "You're my father."

Vincent almost fell off the branch when she said that. "What?" He shouted mostly out of shock. "But we never---"

"You didn't have too!" She quickly replied. "It's like with Sephiroth! Hojo simply did the same thing with me but instead he took you and her." Vincent looked confused. "While you were unconscious! He took a part of you which was me and put it in her!"

Vincent looked at her. He understood now. "But you would be older than eleven."

"I would be if the scientists hadn't stopped me ageing!"

Vincent took her arm and stood up. "We're going to see a good friend of mine in Midgar." He looked at her clothes. "And see if we can get you anything to wear." And with that they were off.

So what did you think? Good? Well any ideas are welcome! NO FLAMES! R&R


End file.
